A Light in a Darkened World
by gjbuckshot59
Summary: 15 years after his parents died Takashi Haruski becomes the second sensei of team 7. What will happen to him and the rest of the nations. Sorta oc-centric. oc/? shino/? pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi there, this is my first story. This is a prologue to what I hope can be a good story. Just tell me what you think about it and if I should continue it, because I have no idea if I'm a good writer or not so criticism is asked. This story is based off of an oc of mine and is kind of an oc-centric story, so if you don't like it you don't have to read it. Okay enough of my rambling lets get on with the story.**

**Prologue **

**_15 years before original story line_**

Deep in the forest that surrounded Konoha there is a small village. Now this village was nothing special just a simple trading spot that had some ninja. The only thing really special about it was that all their shinobi had some sort of animal partner that could have been a normal pet or a nin partner like the Inuzuka did in the Hidden Leaf Village. Their animals could range from birds to bugs to wolves, cats, and even rodents. This also gave them a simple name of the Animal Village. Their shinobi force did not missions like normal villages did. They were just their to protect the village and earn their pay. They were a peaceful village didn't get involved with the Great Shinobi War unless provoked to do so. They were just neutral to every village.

Our story begins with a small humble family of three, four if you count the older man's partner which was a wolf named Fenir, who so happened to be a family of ninjas except for their 5 year old son. Today we see the family having a nightly outing in their back yard which was connected to the forest that surrounded the village. The 30-year old man was Ichigo Haruski **(couldn't think of a good** **name)**. He was probably one of the best, if not the best, ninja in the whole village. He and Fenir were known as, to their friends anyway, as the "Duo of Doom". They were always using their double team on all their opponents be they sparring partner or the occasional bandit it didn't matter they were always a formidable team. He was tall and handsome by women standards anyway and had blood red eyes and hair. He wore a dark red shirt and black shinobi pants with kunai and shuriken holders on the sides of his legs. He wore his headband on his forearm which was of a dove as a sign of their peace nature and wore black combat boots. The 28-year old woman was Xiaoyu Haruski or Aburame if you knew her in Konoha. She was slightly shorter than her husband and had long black hair and crystal blue eyes . She was wearing a red kimono with flower designs on it with a dagger hidden underneath. She was the sister of Shibi Aburame head of the Aburame clan. She met Ichigo when he came and delivered some insects found only in his village and it went on from there. After they got married she had asked if she could go live with him and she was given the okay. Three years later they had a son whom they named Takashi Haruski. Since she was an Aburame she didn't need to have an animal partner since she already had a pact with the kikachu **(Sp?)** she could summon them any time she wanted. Their son was currently trying to catch fireflies and failing. He was wearing a small red shirt and blue shorts. He had short black hair and blood red eyes. Takashi was different than most children his age. First was because he had no friends thanks to his "little problem". That problem was that inside him was a wolf demon **(AN: I know it's cliché to have the oc have a demon but it's what goes with the story)** named Shadow. It happened when he was a baby when Shadow attacked the village and the best ninja their at that time use the Soul Reaper Jutsu to seal Shadow into Takashi for protection. This is the reason for him not having friends, all the adults don't want their children associating with a "demon". The only people who cared for him were his parents, Fenir, and a couple of family friends who didn't care what he contained.

"Takashi, don't go to far now dear." Xiaoyu called to him.

"Okay Mama." Takashi called back waving. She smiled at him and waved back. Ichigo just smiled and hugged Xiaoyu to him as they laid together watching their son try to catch fireflies.

"He really is something isn't he?" Ichigo asked as he chuckled.

"He gets it from you not me" she responded, "I'm never like that, what are you laughing for?"she asked.

"I was laughing because I remember an Incident last week like this one involving you." He chuckled.

"Yeah well those things are hard to catch even for me."she pouted at him.

"Oh you know I didn't mean any harm you whiner." he whispered to her in her ear.

Still pouting she said, "You're just a big meany. Hmph."

Rolling his eyes he said huskily, "Fine heres an apology present." And then he kissed her softly on the lips while Fenir rolled his eyes from his spot.

Giggling she said, "Hm hm hm, okay your forgi" "MAMA, DADDY!!!!!!!!!" they were interrupted from the tender moment when Takashi ran to them looking like he had been in a fight with something large and dangerous.

`"Sweety, whats wrong what happened to you?" Xiaoyu asked concerned.

"I was trying to catch fiweflies when...when people from the village attacked me calling me a demon!" he wailed as he was held by his mother who was stroking his hair softly.

"There he is kill his parents to!" they heard someone shout.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed, " Shadow get Takashi and Xiaoyu out of here now!"

Shadow barked something and Ichigo responded with, " I know but they're more important right now. Just go!" he yelled. Shadow ran over and started tugging on Xiaoyu's sleeve to get her going. She picked up Takashi and ran for it. As soon as she did every single shinobi in the village came out from the other side of the forest with their partners and surrounded Ichigo.

"Hand over the demon Ichigo and no one will get hurt," stated one shinobi, " we know you can't take all of us at once. You two go after the brat and wench and kill both." They both darted off.

"NO!!" Ichigo shouted as he lept to go after them, but got a kunai in his arm and leg for his trouble.

"Don't even think about it," the shinobi stated as he and the rest towered above him kunais their partners ready to kill on command at the ready, "we don't need you enter fearing with our plans." "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" their was a female scream that interrupted them and Ichigo's eyes widened, "hehe, looks like your wench just met her fate good ridd-" "AAAAHHHHHH" more screams were heard as the attackers were killed off, "what the hell." He only got that far before a kunai got lodged in his throat and a smoke bomb went off. While everyone was distracted he ran off into the forest looking for his wife and child. When he did find them he wished he was dreaming because his wife was on the ground dead with kunai in her stomach and her back. Their were destruction bugs everywhere dead. His son was by her side shaking her shouting at her to get up but she wouldn't. He looked and found Fenir by all the dead bodies of the animals and humans.

He fell to his knees and screamed, "NOOO!!!!"

**_Meanwhile_**

She ran and ran with Fenir beside her and her little boy in her arms while he kept screaming to go back for his father.

"We can't go back honey he would want us to go on, he'll catch up in a little bit. He only nodded and only cried softly. She could only hope she was right.

'I swear if you don't make it I will revive you and kick you ass.' she thought with anger and fear. But as soon as she finished that thought four blockades appeared and she stopped.

"Hand over the boy woman and we _might_ let you go, hehehe." one said with a grin while the other chuckled.

"Over my dead body," she said as Fenir growled to show his anger, "Takashi go hide, and don't come out until I tell you to." Xiaoyu said in as soft of a voice she could muster and he nodded and hid behind some bushes. She turned back to them and said to Fenir, "Take care of their partners I'll handle them." she told him and he nodded.

While he took care of them one of the other shinobi struck first, " Fire style: Grand fireball no Jutsu!" he screamed. As a giant fireball made its way to her she countered.

"Bug wall no Jutsu!" she yelled as her bugs came to protect her but get killed in the process of saving her. The other ran at her with a kunai in his hand and went to slash at her but she dodged and sent more beetles after him but the other used another fire jutsu to destroy them. She decided to grab her dagger and charged them. When she got to the first one she got a good slash on the arm but the second shinobi came and kicked her in the side.

They were unaware of Takashi watching the fight through the bush and he was scared that his father wasn't going to make it to help. "AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" His fears were relised when suddenly a kunai was lodged in her shoulder and they took advantage of it and started to stick kunai after kunai in her.

"NO!" he shouted as she went down and he rushed to help her when he was tripped by one of the enemy shinobi that noticed him.

"Well, Well, look who decided to join us," he said with a sneer, "too bad hes to late to save his precious mama hehehe." Takashi looked up in fear as readied to kill him in the same manner. Just as they were just about to strike a jaguar came flying through the trees and hitting one of them while a hawk was caught in the jaws of Fenir coming back from victory over the animals. When he looked at what had happened he let loose a roar and attacked the enemy shinobi with everything he had. Meanwhile Takashi had ran over to his mother and tried to shake her awake he was barely aware of the two screaming ninjas behind him. Or of his father landing in front of them looking like his world had been crushed.

"Noo!!" he screamed as he found his voice. Takashi finally looked up and ran to his dad hugged him tightly while sobbing into his chest as Ichigo just held him mumbling inaudibly.

"He went this way, c'mon," they were shaken out of this state when they heard the voices of the others looking for them, "maybe if we find him we can find the brat too." Takashi cringed at that. Ichigo was not having any of that.

"Takashi, listen to me you need to get out of here," he told him as boy looked scared and confused, "I'll hold them off as you get to safety, remember Uncle Shibi? Well his home is just north take Fenir and run and don't look back even while I'm getting hurt, if you hear me scream don't turn back to get me keep going that means you too Fenir," he told the wolf who had just come up while Takashi just nodded.

"I won't look back Daddy." Takashi said with tears in his eyes and his shoulders were shaking.

"Good, now go you two and don't look back I love you." he said as they started to run with Takashi on Fenir's back. As he watched them go the other shinobi came into the clearing with weapons drawn.

"Where is he Ichigo, which way did he go?" on asked as they surrounded him once more.

"Hehehe, you'll never catch him, not now," he chuckled.

" Well then we'll just have to kill you as collateral then won't we?" he said back to him.

**_Meanwhile_**

Fenir was running with a sobbing Takashi on his back as they started hearing the screams of his master, but they didn't stop much to their dislike and kept going so they could keep going to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**_Several Hours Later_**

The two unlucky shinobi that had guard duty were just laying back and enjoying the quiet and complaining about nothing to do. They got quite a shock when a wolf carrying a sleeping child came bursting through the forest and stopping at there feet barking something at them. Not knowing what he was saying they decided to take the boy to the hospital for a check on any injuries then inform the Hokage for a plan of action. Picking the small boy up, much to the beasts dislike, one of the shinobi ran off to the hospital the wolf following while the other went to the Hokage's office for a plan of action.

_**The Hokage's Office**_

The Sandaime Hokage sighed as he looked at his biggest weakness... paperwork. It had been a long night for him and he was ready to just get this over with and go home to his son and get some well deserved sleep. Just as he was about to sign the last document there was a knock at his door.

Sighing he said tiredly, "Come in." A chunnin walked in looking a little nervous because of how the Hokage looked at him angrily. "Well, what is it?" he asked bitterly.

"uh, Hokage-Sama we have uh sort of a problem." the chunnin stuttered nervously. Sarutobi sighed once more and motioned for him to continue. Clearing his throat he said, " Just a few minutes ago a wolf came through the forest and was carrying a small child with him we did not know what to do to him so while I came here my partner took him to the hospital." He finished as the Hokage thought about this.

"Tell me," he began, " was this wolf white as snow?" He asked with a curious expression but was hoping he was wrong.

"Yes it was Hokage-Sama, what should we do." He said with a more confident expression

'I was afraid of this I just hope I'm wrong.' He thought with a sad expression on the outside he said, " I believe I know who you are talking about, while I go to the hospital you go to the Aburame compound and tell Shibi to head over so I can talk to him." He ordered.

"Yes sir." the chunnin saluted and left. Sarutobi sighed and got up as he thought, 'please let me be wrong.'

_**At the Hospital**_

Takashi was sitting quietly letting the nice nurse check him over only answering her questions with nods or shakes of his head. He had woken up in a place he didn't know and was frightened until the nurse reassured him of where he was and calmed down until he remembered what happened just a few short hours ago and had started to cry silently while the nurse tried to calm him down. When he did he just clammed up and let the nurse do her job. Outside of the room the Hokage was silently talking with a man in a high collar coat and sunglasses with and afro. Shibi Aburame head of the Aburame clan about the boy in the room. To say he was nervous was one thing but he was way past that, he was down right sweaty. He knew his sister and brother-in-law always came with him and never sent him on his own so he had every right to be nervous. Once they finished talking he went and knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and the nurse poked her head out.

"Oh, Aburame-Sama please come in I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." She said as she ushered him in. He walked over to Takashi who had his head down not acknowledging him and kneeled next to him.

He put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Taka-kun," Takashi looked up at him with slightly dead eyes, "what happened where are your parents, what happened?" he asked with a caring tone.

Looking down the boy said, "they're gone, dead. I'm sorry Uncle, but I couldn't help them."

Shibi simply put his arms around the boy and said, "It will be alright. You are to young to be responsible for their protection when they cared about yours. It is their killers fault for not looking at what was truly in front of them. Come I will take you home for some food. I am sure your Aunt Kiki will want to see you again and try and cheer you up with one of your favorite meals. Alright?" He only got a nod in response. Takashi got out of the bed and held on to Shibi's coat as they headed out, with Fenir in tow, to the good luck of the nurse and a nod and a promise to talk in the morning from Sarutobi they left for what would be Takashi's home for the rest of his life.

_**Present Time**_

'I can't believe it's been 15 years to this day.' thought a man of 20 years. He was standing at the edge of a forest by Konaha's gate. This man was tall, just about 7ft. 1in. And he had spiky black hair **(AN: Think of Jin from Tekken) **and blood red eyes. He wore an open black trench coat with a pair of sunglasses on his head **( AN: not the Aburame glasses but some but visor type ones)**. He also wore black shinobi pants and wore his headband tied to his forearm with his kunai and shuriken pouches on his legs. Next to him was a wolf as white as snow. This was Takashi Haruski 15 years later after the horrible incident that happened to his parents. He came here every year on this day to pay his respects to his parents. As he said a small prayer Fenir, the wolf, was bowing his head head in respect. When he finished he laid a few roses down as the insects around him buzzed at his discomfort. As he took one last look at the forest he said to the wolf, " Come on Fenir, Kiki will have our hides if were late again." All he got was a snort in response so he laughed quietly and said, "I know I know, but Shino is going to start his exams soon and you know he'll want some help." And with that they turned around and headed back to his home and family not knowing he was going to help out the legacy of the Yondaime Hokage in achieving his dream.

**End**

**AN: So thats it my first story I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first story so I hope you don't flame because I don't have the best writing ability in the world I know that. So I'm just asking for some constructive criticism, it will be appreciated. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey its me again. Thought I'd give you some more to read. Before I start though I have a few things to say. First is that in the prologue I kind of messed up on something, that was I it was Fenir that Takashi was riding on not Shadow. That would be kind of weird. The other thing is that this chapter will explain a few things that were left out of the prologue. So basically this will be a flashback chapter. Also I'm not good at Japanese so everything will mostly be in English. Another thing I want to say is thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story. There is also a spoiler on this chapter if you haven't kept up with the manga so watch out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my ocs. If I did I would be very rich.**

Chapter 1 

_A week after the prologue_

We find our red-eyed sunglasses wearing ninja walking in the village in the early morning. Next to him was a 12-year old boy with a long gray overcoat, a brown spiky afro, and black round sunglasses. This was Shino Aburame, clan heir to the Aburame Clan. On the other side of Takashi we find something that could have made people mistake him for being an Inuzuka, a pure white wolf. This was Fenir Takashi's only link to his late parents besides himself.

The reason these three were up at this ungodly hour was that Takashi was escorting his cousin to the academy so he can get ready for his exam that day. Takashi wasn't worried, he had just as much(if not more)confidence as Shino did that he could pass with flying colors. He knew Shino wouldn't get Rookie of the Year since that Uchiha kid was in their and the civilian council kissed his ass every chance they got...bastards**(yes before you ask I do hate Sasuke and I hope he will die a horrible and painful death)**. Anyway another reason he was up at this hour was so he could spend some time with his friends before they all became Jounin senseis again or for the first time in Kakashi's and Kurenai's case or never in Anko's and Hana's case. Kakashi's being he never passed a team and Kurenai because she just became a Jounin, which nobody would ever live it down since she was last. Anko never took a team because everyone was worried they'd be scarred for life and because of who her old sensei was. And Hana was always to busy helping her family to take on a few brats. As they were walking in silence Takashi flashed back to when he and Shibi came to the Hokage Tower the day after he arrived in this village and how the council meeting went.

_Flashback_

_A 5 year old Takashi was uncomfortably standing in the middle of the council room with Fenir protectively by his side while his uncle was seated by a feral looking woman with red triangle tattoos on her cheeks and a wolf**(I'm not sure if it is a wolf I'm just saying he is)**with an eye patch on which surprised him and a man with no pupils. He looked more around the room and saw a man whose head looked like a pineapple because of the ponytail, a man with long blond hair in a ponytail, and a very large man with red hair and what looked like swirls on his cheeks. On the other side their were two other men and a woman. One man had blond spiky hair that went down to his neck and wore a foxlike grin on his face which creeped him out. The woman next to him had long flowing red hair and was very beautiful, but he could tell she was dangerous. The other man had on what looked to be a personal scowl on his face, he had black hair and black eyes, he also had an aura of arrogance that stated he was better than anyone else. On the other side of the room was apparently the civilian council. In the center of it all was the Hokage and his old teammates._

_"Now that everyone is present I believe we can begin,"started the Hokage, "now as you all know young Takashi here has come here after his village killed his parents. What we need to figure out is what he is going to be while staying here, will he be a ninja or will he stay a civilian." While they were pondering this Takashi's curiosity got the better of him and he went over to the one eyed wolf. The wolf noticed him and stared at him making him stop in his tracks. Fenir noticing his new master was not at his side but by the wolf he made his way over to them. When he got their he noticed that they were just staring at each other. Then slowly Takashi raised his hand, the wolf noticed and tensed expecting him to grab his eye patch or his ear, but was surprised when he just received a pat on the head. "Well, isn't that surprising." someone said and he looked up with a cold look at being interrupted._

_Tsume Inuzuka was a wild and feral woman who just so happened to be the clan head since her husband never did these kinds of things. Right now she wished she could be at home right now with her young daughter and husband. She was just going to say to keep the brat a citizen just so she could go home. As she thought of this she saw the previously mentioned brat lifting his hand to her nin partner. Thinking he was going to hurt him she went to stop him, but was surprised when he patted him on the head in a very gentle way. Getting over her shock she said "Well, Isn't that surprising." she said to him. But instead of getting a startled look of a kid getting caught doing something, she instead got a cold look that said to "get the hell away from me" and she was going to tell him off when his wolf nudged him and pulled on his sleeve as if to say it was time to go. The kid took one last cold look at her and walked away. Tsume was confused at why he would look at her in such a way when she didn't even do anything._

_She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking to her left she saw Shibi looking at her. "Forgive my nephew," he stated calmly, " he has lost trust for people he does not know very well, so do not blame him to much." She nodded in understanding and he went back to watching his nephew sit on the ground next to his life long friend. He could feel the eyes of everyone after what had just happened and just ignored them. They were all shaken out of their thoughts when Sarutobi cleared his throat._

_"Hmph, has everyone come to a decision?" he asked getting several nods, " let us start with Hiashi-san," he said indicating the man with no pupils and long black hair. Standing the man looked at the child and stated, " I believe that the child should be kept a civilian so we do not endanger our village with his demon," he stated with no emotion as the child in question just gave him a hard stare._

_Nodding the Hokage went on, "Alright, Tsume-san you can go next," he said to the feral looking woman. She stood up while Hiashi sat back down and stated, " I believe that he should become a shinobi, I think he has what it takes." When she sat back down after a nod from the Hokage she looked at Takashi to see he was staring at her a softened look which she smiled at. _

_**(I'm not going to make a monologue for everyone so I'll just tell you what they said)**_

_Inoichi Yamanaka agreed that he would make a fine ninja. Shikaku Nara said he would go with the majority vote since it would be to troublesome to vote, he got an odd stare from Takashi and sweatdrops from everyone else who knew the man well enough. Shibi said he would be fine with either, but said he would like him to become a ninja. Chouza Ackamichi stated that he would possibly enjoy him being a ninja. Fugaku Uchiha said that he didn't deserve to be a ninja and should be thrown out into the street, that got him a lot of angry looks. Almost all the civilians agreed with Fugaku that the "demon" should be thrown out. Others thought he should be a ninja so they can use his power for protection and the rest just wanted him to be a ninja. They were down to their final three people, Danzou the war veteran and Mr and Mrs Namikaze._

_Danzou stood knowing just what to do with the boy. "Hokage-sama, I believe I should take the boy and train him to be in ROOT Anbu. We would be able to use his power to strike fear into our enemies." He said with an evil smile on his old face. Before Sarutobi could say anything there was a loud buzzing and hissing coming from one part of the room. Shibi Aburame was always a calm man, but what Danzou just suggested took him beyond his breaking point, standing he said in voice that chilled everyone even Fugaku and Hiashi to the bone, "You so much as touch him Danzou-sama, I will personally kill you myself. He will not be used as a tool for your own sick wishes." Sitting back down and ignoring the looks from everyone he tried to quiet down the beetles that so desperately wanted to suck the chakra out of the old war veteran then devour his flesh. Takashi looked on in awe as his uncle managed to scare everyone to where they were close to wetting themselves out of pure fear, he was sure he heard a dark chuckle coming from deep inside his subconscious. Fenir watched with a smirk as Danzou sat back down with a slightly pale look on his face. Wanting to end this before a fight broke out Minato Namikaze stood up along with his wife Kushina Namikaze/Uzumaki to give their thoughts on the child, Minato started by saying, "The only thing I agree with is that he should become a ninja but not a weapon," he started very serious, but then gave a foxy grin, "but I think it should be up to him on what he wants to do," he finished with a nod of agreement from his wife._

_After that statement everyone looked at the child in question. If Takashi was uncomfortable before he was **really** uncomfortable now. Everyone was staring at him with a stern and slightly curious expression on their faces. He gulped and looked at his uncle for something but all he got was a nod and that wasn't very helpful. Sighing he turned and looked at everyone else with a blank stare and just said, "I'll be a ninja, not a weapon." The Hokage nodded and dismissed the meeting, grumbling under his breath about more paperwork to be done. As Takashi was leaving with Fenir and Shibi he felt a nudge at his back, turning around he noticed the wolf from before. He didn't know what to do until the wolf nudged his hand silently asking to be petted. Slightly smiling the boy reached up an gave him a couple of pats on the head and said a silent goodbye and walked away with Shibi and Fenir. Slightly away watching with a curious expression was Tsume Inuzuka. As her partner came up to her she thought,' He's very interesting. I should have Hana keep an eye on him since she'll be in his class when he starts.' Shaking herself out of her thoughts at the sound of a bark from her partner she started to head home to think about this matter more._

_"Takashi. Takashi. Takashi."_

_End Flashback_

"Takashi. Were here." Shino said in a slightly exasperated voice. Knowing this man is one thing, being related to him was another. He was always off in his own little world when he wasn't talking to somebody of doing something. It could get on anyones nerves. But he wouldn't have it any other way. A plus side was that he was always willing to take time out of his day to help him when his father wouldn't. Sometimes it was a good thing cause when not in the presence of the council or people he wasn't good friends with he tended to be a bit goofy. Not to sat Takashi didn't either, he was just more subtle with it.

Taken out of his thoughts at the sound of his cousin's voice he looked and saw that they were indeed at the ninja academy. Chuckling sheepishly he looked down at Shino and said, "Right sorry, I was off in my own little world there wasn't I?" He laughed at the exasperated nod he got in response. Still smiling he said, " Don't give me that look Shino-kun. You know I like to space out,"he said while Shino nodded sadly, "Well since it looks like you want me gone now I'll go. Good Luck Shino." He said while giving his head a little ruffle, which he got an eyebrow twitch at as Shino walked away. "Come on I thought you liked it when I did that." " Yeah when I was five." Shino said in a monotone voice. Shaking his head while muttering "Kids these days" he walked off to find the dango shop that him and his friends were going to meet to discuss what was happening with the genin exams.

Walking along he remembered when he first met them he wouldn't talk or interact with them at all. When they talked to him he just gave them a cold stare that said to leave him alone. But they finally got through to him with their persistent nagging ways. He was glad they were persistent so he wouldn't be alone for the rest of his life alone and depressed. He still had trusting issues with people he never got to know for awhile and became friends with.

Coming up to the Dango Shop**(no idea for a name)**he heard loud rambunctious laughter coming from inside and if he had to guess they were coming from one Anko Mitarashi having her morning sake. Walking through the flap he was greeted by the site of Anko laughing hysterically at something she had apparently found funny. Kakashi was sitting there, on time for once, shaking his head while holding his book. Asuma was next to him looking angry and embarrassed at the same time. If the busted cigarette in his mouth and his blackened face were anything to go by then he was probably the joke. Kurenai and Hana were across from those two giggling loudly. Snorting loudly Takashi tried to hold in his laughter but was failing when everyone looked towards him at the snort. Fenir was trying to contain himself as well, keyword trying. But when Asuma looked towards him he let loose a booming laugh as well as Fenir falling to the ground barking in laughter. Asuma just glared at him as the others laughed as well. Getting a hold of themselves Takashi and Fenir strolled up and sat down across from Anko and took some dango for himself and Fenir, who was enjoying the attention from Kurenai and Hana.

Chuckling some more he asked "Hehehe, so what'd I miss?" The question sent Anko off laughing again so she couldn't explain, luckily Kakashi while absorbed in his book said, "Anko was getting tired of Asuma smoking, so she put a small explosive in his cigarette and well." he finished indicating Asuma who wiped his face with a napkin with a scowl.

"So Takashi why are you here so late?" asked Kurenai as she stopped petting Fenir, much to his disappointment.

" I was taking Shino to the academy since his lazy ass father wouldn't wake up this morning." he replied getting chuckles in return. They were the only ones outside of the clan that knew how much of a charade Shibi put on outside of the clan. Continuing he asked, "So, you guys know who your getting for your teams?"

"We've only got a rough understanding of it." Asuma replied getting over his little tantrum. He had a knew cigarette in his mouth after thoroughly checking it. "Pops won't let us have the official team settings until tomorrow.

"The only thing I know is that I'm getting Sasuke since the council wants him to learn the sharingan when he gets it." Kakashi said knowing he would have to teach him even if his team fails.

Grinning while eating some dango Anko said, "I don't even know why your even taking in any gakis," she started, "you could never tie me down with any kids." They just shook her heads at her behavior. "Yeah, they'd never understand having a sensei who uses a three dogs to attack their opponents." Hana agreed full heartily.

Takashi just grinned and said, "I don't really have a reason to take a team unless they want me on Shino's so I could train him." he said. "Besides, you know how much I hate meeting new people and how much I suck at it." he stated simply as everyone nodded their heads.

And thats how it went for a few hours until Takashi noticed the time and decided to go and pick up Shino from the academy and congratulate him. "I got to go guys, got to pick up Shino." he said. As he left he yelled back, "Oh yeah! I'm watching out for whoever gets him on a team so you all better watch out." he warned and everyone who was getting a team paled while Anko and Hana laughed.

As soon as he got to the academy he noticed that their were a lot of parents their waiting for their children. He also noticed that Shibi wasn't their so probably knew Takashi would come. Growling under his breath he and Fenir went over to a side of a fence and waited. After a few minutes he noticed some kids coming out with either disappointed or happy looks. He was looking for one with neither of course. He spotted Shino coming out with a headband on his head and started to go over to him. But before he could move he noticed a lone boy on the swing on the only tree in front of the academy. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes that he remembered from the last Hokage. He also wore this hideous orange jumpsuit that just said "I'm right here kill me!". He also had these weird whisker marks on his cheeks. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the demon container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune.**(spoiler if you hadn't kept up with the manga)** And what he and a whole lot of people didn't know was that he was the son of Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage. It was kept an S-classed secret until he was old enough to defend himself and be able to understand. 'Guess he didn't pass' Takashi thought to himself as he made his way over to his cousin. As soon as he got to him he congradulated him and they started the long walk home not where they slept not knowing what happened that night.

The End

**AN: Well thats it for this chapter. Tell me what you think. Review, add to favorites or whatever it is you guys do. Before I close I would like to forshadow you and say that Sakura and Ino will start out as Sasuke fan girls but will mature out of it. One other thing is that I have a poll on my profile that asks who should my oc be paired with so please vote. And if you want in your review could you tell me who your want Shino to be paired with, enough of that. See you next time...or will I. Insert dramatic DUN DUN DUUNNNN!!!!!!!**


	3. New Job

**AN: Hey it's me again. School started and I had no motivation to start writing. But when I got home my power was out so I thought I should start writing since I have nothing better to do. I still have my poll up so take a look, so far Anko is winning with 1 vote so please vote. Also tell me who Shino should get with or any other things I should do.**

**This Chapter will probably go straight to the beginning of the wave arc if I have enough attention span for it. Also Sasuke may not get "bashed" as some people call it in the beginning, but he most likely will later on. Also Shadow will be making an appearance in this. Well I'll stop rambling and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: ...seriously do I need to do this? No I don't own anything, except Takashi and any other ocs I might mention.**

_2 days after team assignments_

'Thump, thump, thump.' That was what greeted Takashi that morning when he awoke to start making breakfast for himself and Fenir. Grumbling about unwanted visitors he threw the deer steak down to Fenir, who happily started eating, and made his way to the door of his large but modest home. It was just behind the Aburame household and inside a beautiful forest. It was two story with 4 bedrooms a 2 bathrooms and a living room, dining room, an office, and a kitchen. Opening the door he was greeted by the sight of an Anbu in an eagle mask. Putting on an irritated face he Takashi started talking.

"What is it Eagle-san I was just about to make food." he mumbled angrely.

The Anbu visibly straighted and said, "the Hokage has asked that you come to his office as soon as possible." he stated in a strict voice.

Scoffing Takashi told him, "Tell him I'll be there after I eat." then slammed the door shut and went back into the kitchen. Fenir looked at him having finished his steak already. "We got an assignment." he told him and started cooking his breakfast. Fenir shook his head humorously and took a nap to get ready for the day.

_1 hour later_

Not wanting to waste chakra they just decided to walk there to think over what the old man could want.

'He could just want to give me another mission, hope its not that cat again' _shudder _'I do not want to see that cat again in my entire lifetime.' He was still remembering those moments when a gruff voice broke through his thoughts.

**'You know pup it's your own fault that cats scared of you. I mean you smell like a canine all day, so of course its going to hate you.' **Apparently Shadow decided to add his own two cents in.

'Yeah well you didn't have to catch that thing.' He thought back. Ever since he hit puberty him and his 'roommate' had gotten an semi good terms.

**'Yeah, but it was still funny to watch you go after it.' **Shadow said chuckling.

'Yeah, yeah. Now go away I'm at the Hokage's office and I don't want to space out.' Feeling the connection disconnect he walked into the building. Greeting the secretary on the way in he made his way to the main office room. After knocking and hearing the 'come in' he opened the door and went in. It seemed the Hokage still hadn't gotten rid of his most evil enemy otherwise know as paperwork.

Chuckling on the inside he made his way over and bowed saying, "Takashi Haruski reporting Hokage-sama."

Looking up from his work he gave a slight smile as he finally had a way to get away from his paperwork. Clearing his throat he started to speak, "Ah, Takashi, I've been expecting you. I am sure you do not know why you are here?" he asked and was confirmed when Takashi shook his head no. Standing the Sandaime continued, "Well as you know the team assingnments have started and the coucil has decided to have you help out." As if he could read his mind the Hokage cut him off, "now I know you're not happy about this but, the council has already decided that you will be the second sensei on of Team 7, that would be Kakashi's team. The main reason for you being on that team is that they believe you can help Sasuke out." Once he said that he heard a low growling soud coming from Takashi. Takashi had never liked Sasuke, he was arrogant, rude, moody, and believed everyone was inferior to him. The Sandaime decided to tell him the good part about this before something bad would happen, "there is a good side to this Takashi," he waited till he had his attention before continuing, "there is another thing I want you to do while on this team. Naruto Uzumaki is another member of this team along with Sakura Haruno. I want you to work with these two since Kakashi is under strict orders to train Sasuke and is unable to do anything else. Sakura is what everyone would call a 'fangirl', I want you to work that out of her. As for Naruto...I think that would be pretty obvious but, I want you to help him control the Kyuubi if it ever takes control." After hearing that Takashi calmed down a bit and thought about it. He had always wanted to get to know Naruto ever since he went to the acadamy but never got a chance to since he always had his own problems to deal with. Now was his chance and the council just practically gave it to him.

Looking at the Hokage he gave a slight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and asked, "When do I start."

Sarutobi smiled and stated, "Right now. Kakashi already knows so don't be surprised." With that Takashi went out the door followed by Fenir and made their way to training ground 7.

_Training Ground 7_

"Alright, I want you to start with your kunai striking and throwing exercises before we get to anything big today which should be happening soon." Kakashi said lazily while reading his book and ignoring the 'YOU'RE LATE' comment made by Naruto and Sakura when he got there. About half an hour into their exercise he noticed a chakra signiture approaching. He immedietly recognized it as Takashi's and turned to face him and Fenir. Takashi still looked the same as always, a cold impassive look on his face, black trench coat that fit his 7ft 1in frame, his sunglasses on his face hiding his eyes from the world and his black spiky hair. After welcoming him Kakashi told his students to stop so they could meet him.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine and your secondary sensei, Takashi Haruski." Everyone had their own reaction to him. Sasuke of course was thinking that he was their to just train him so he could get stronger to kill Itachi. Sakura, still being a fangirl, was thinking along the same lines, except for the whole avenger thing. Naruto for his part was starting to get excited. This man looked like a complete badass. He always saw him walking around with Shino every morning on the way to the academy and he always looked strong. After a couple of minutes of staring Kakashi stated that everyone sit down and introduce themselves again so Takashi could be up to speed.

After sitting down Kakashi pointed to Sakura to go first, " Well my names Sakura Haruno and my likes are..." she glanced at Sasuke and giggled, "my dislikes are Naruto and Ino-pig, and my dreams for the future are..." another glance at Sasuke and more giggles.

Takashi merely rolled his eyes and merely motioned for Sasuke to go. After glancing at Takashi he started, "My names Sasuke Uchia. I have no likes or dislikes and my ambition is to kill a certain man." Takashi stared at him and just shook his head which prompted a hateful look from Sasuke.

When he looked at Naruto he could tell he was excited, maybe a little to excited, but that was to be expected with the life he had. After he nodded to him Naruto started his introduction, "My names Naruto Uzumaki and my likes are ramen Sakura-chan, old man Hokage and Ichigakures. My dislikes are Sasuke, waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook, and being put down. My dreams for the future are to be respected and to become Hokage." He said giving a thumbs up and grin which made Takashi shudder a bit remembering the green clad jonin. He stared at Naruto before giving a small nod.

Now everyone waited for Takashi to speak. What seemed like forever even to Kakashi, who was still reading his book but still reading, when he finally spoke, "My names Takashi Haruski, my likes are reading, wolves, my family and friends, meat, and usually helping out in the interrigation department. My dislikes are arrogant people, hypocrites, and the civilian council. My dreams for the future are to have a family." Everyone just stood in silence staring at him.

After a while Kakashi cleared his throat and began to speak getting everyones attention, "Alright everyone since Takashi here is going to be working with us why don't you show him what your made of by facing him in a spar?" he asked. The genin nodded their heads and made their way to the other end of the field. "Are you sure you want them to do this Kakashi? I don't really want to hurt them." Takashi asked as they got ready. Looking at them he knew they didn't have the skill yet to take on a jonin. Kakashi only chuckled and answered, "Yes I'm sure. They need the experience of facing different opponents, just in case they come across any enemy nin that they don't know about." Nodding his head in understanding Takashi stood ready as Kakashi walked away a bit with Fenir since he couldn't fight anymore since he was to old.

After a few minutes of tension for the genin Kakashi shouted, "Hajime!" And with that the fight was on. Sasuke was the first to attack going for a roundhouse kick to the head. Takashi block and punched him away only to dodge kunai and shuriken thrown at him by Sakura and blocking punches from Naruto's Kage Bushin no Jutsus. 'Huh. Guess I underestimated them a bit.' He thought while destroying the clones.

Getting into position he noticed that they were gone. 'Now where are they?' He wondered. His question was answered when he heard the insects of the forest to look out, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Spinning after hearing their warning Takashi saw a huge fire ball heading towards him. Using a Shunshin he teleported into the forest to see the surrounding area. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto ran into the clearing to see if they got him or not. He almost chuckled at Naruto and Sakura's disheartened expressions and Sasuke's angry face. 'I guess it's time to show them what I can really do. Making a few hand signs he muttered, "Kokuangyo no Jutsu." Then he made his move.

_~*~_

The three young ninjas were so certain that that jutsu would get him. While they were contemplating on what to do next there entire world turned to darkness. They were panicked but tried to remain calm to listen to there surroundings but couldn't see or hear anything. Suddenly Naruto was punched in the gut and roundhouse kicked out of there line of sight. Sakura was next as she screamed when she was grabbed out from behind Sasuke having taken refuge behind him. Now only Sasuke was left. He looked left and right, below and above him but couldn't see any thing. Just as he thought he was going to pass out he heard a shuffle to his right and saw something he wished he had not seen. Itachi Uchiha was standing right there with the same stare and bloody sword that he had when his family was killed. "YOU!" Sasuke shouted as he backed away from the man he wanted to kill.

"Yes Sasuke. It is me, now you shall die just like mother and father." This enraged Sasuke and he charged him with a kunai in hand intent of killing him. Itachi just dodged and threw him over his shoulder with Sasuke landing behind him. When Sasuke turned back around and saw that Itachi was gone and in his place was Takashi not wearing his sunglasses. Looking into those red eyes he only saw his brother and charged blindly. Takashi seeing what his Henge had done to Sasuke decided it was time to end this. When Sasuke reached him Takashi grabbed him by the throat and chokeslammed him to the ground and then lifted his leg in the air and slammed it down on him**(AN: if any of you played super smash bros. The leg thing was ganandorfs up a while on the ground.)**.

All three of them woke up to splitting headaches and some quiet laughter. Sitting up much to their body's protest, they saw their sensei talking and laughing to the man who just beat them senseless. Apparently they were talking about the spar that had just occurred. "There all very talented in there own right but I think I can make them better." They heard Takashi say. "So does that mean you'll help?" Kakashi asked. Nodding his head he scratched Fenir behind his ears. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi turned his head to greet them, "Well, look who decided to wake up. Alright everyone, Takashi has decided that he is going to help train you. As you saw he is a force to be reckoned with. So, you're dismissed today. Tomorrow we'll have our first mission as the new Team 7." He said with an eye smile. Takashi smiled slightly when Naruto started to complain that he didn't want to do stupid chores. He knew Sasuke and Sakura were thinking the same thing.

After they took there leave Takashi turned to Kakashi who had gotten his favorite book out, "Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" He asked. Kakashi nodded and he continued, "guess you'll be late again won't you?" At his nod Takashi chuckled lightly and bid him farewell and started heading home. His favorite aunt was making dinner and had told him to show up. He decided to because 1: It was better than what he was making and 2: He still needed to find out who Shino's sensei was so he could send a message to them saying to treat him right.

Kurenai Yuhi sensei of Team 8 suddenly got chills down her back and had no idea why.

**AN: So I guess I didn't get to the wave arc but I promise I'll get to it next chapter. For anyone who is wondering yes Takashi has a sort of influence over bugs. And yes he knows a Shodaime jutsu, but hes not perfect at it. He just has a lot of chakra, like Naruto. Well I'll see you next time. Review and vote on my poll. Till next time.**


	4. Wave arc pt 1

**AN: Hello world and all who inhabit it. I updated much faster than the last time. Now I'm not sure how far this chapters going to go, but I'll it might go to the end of the wave arc or about halfway. Also Haku will be a girl in this. I swear no man can be that pretty except the lead singer of Europe, I mean have you seen him enough of my rambling lets get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: You should know.**

_A Week after the last chapter_

"Naruto here in position."

"Sakura here also"

"Sasuke as well"

"Can you identify the ribbon on its ear?"

"Yeah, alright I'm moving in."

REEEEEEEEOW!!!!!!!! Thats the sound that greeted the two senseis of Team 7. The mission was quite simple, the Fire Lord's cat, Tora aka Demon Cat, had escaped, again. And it was Team 7's job to find it. The only problem was that it was stubborn and evil.

"OWWWWWW!!!! Get it off! Get it off!" And right about now it was attached to Naruto's face clawing at it.

"Naruto, you baka. Stop screaming your scaring it to death!" Sakura shouted as she took the cat off his face, and once in her arms it started to purr. "Mission accomplished senseis."

"Good job everyone. Let's head back so we can collect our pay." Kakashi reported back. Him and Takashi were a few feet away and were containing there laughter for their unfortunate team.

"WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET A REAL MISSION!!!" Naruto shouted causing everyone to flinch from the volume of his voice right in there ears thanks to their ear phones.

_Later at the mission tower_

They all couldn't blame the cat for running away as they saw him get hugged viciously by the Fire Lord's wife as she paid for the mission. When she walked away and the team got their pay the Hokage turned to them. "Well, now that thats taken care of let's get on with your next mission." He said as he took out some papers. "You can either weed lawns on the North side of town, paint a few fences, or-" "Oh come on old man. Give us a real mission." Naruto interrupted Sarutobi from continuing. "I don't want to do these chores anymore. I want to go and fight some bandits and save people." Naruto continued to shout.

**'He's a bold one that one.' **Came the voice of Shadow. 'Yeah, he's got a lot of confidence. Thought it will probably kill him.' Takashi thought back as Iruka shouted at Naruto for being disrespectful. **'Yes it could. But I believe you could get that out of his system pup.'** 'Yeah, Yeah.' He finally noticed Kakashi was looking at him as well as the rest of the people in the room. "What?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

Before Kakashi or the Hokage could answer Naruto spoke up, "Didn't you hear? Can we please have a harder mission sensei? Pleeeeeeeease?" Naruto asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster. Looking at the other Genin he saw them looking at him with suspense. Looking at Kakashi he saw that he had already agreed to it so it seemed he was outnumbered. Sighing he said, "I guess we could have a C-rank mission." He reluctantly said. He winced when Naruto jumped up and down and screamed a 'Yatta!' Only to get punched to the ground by an irate Sakura.

Recovering, Naruto stood up and yelled excitedly, "So whats the mission? Are we fighting some bandits, escorting a princess from a far off land?" Smiling a bit Sarutobi turned to the door and said, "Let him in." When the door opened out stepped a man wearing a brown vest over a light gray shirt and brown shorts. He had gray hair and beard and wore a Chinese style round hat and wore glasses. In his hand he held a flask which by the way he sort of stumbled in was filled with sake.

Taking a look at the team he scoffed, "These are the ninja that I hired? They all look like they'd run home at the sight of danger. Especially that blonde one." After grabbing the back of his jumpsuit Kakashi boardly said, "You do not have to worry sir, me and my friend here are experienced Jonin. We'll be able to protect you if anything goes wrong. And who know they might surprise you." Looking a little skeptical he said, "Yeah, well my names Tazuna the super bridge builder and you'll have to protect me until I finish my bridge." After he said that there was sort of a flash of fear in his eyes and his hands twitched a bit.

Ignoring it Kakashi and Takashi turned to their team. "Alright, everyone meet at the front gate in an hour, that means you Kakashi, and we'll get this show on the road." Takashi said after glaring at Kakashi for a second.

_Aburame Compound, Shino's home_

Walking through the front door Takashi first noticed that their was a heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen. Walking to it he saw his Aunt Kiki at the stove making something. She was a beautiful woman. She had long black hair and blue eyes and had a friendly aura around her. She was wearing a blue kimono with flower and butterfly designs. As he stepped into the room she turned and smiled at him and he smiled back. "What are you doing here so early?" She asked.

As he sat down he responded, "The team has a C-rank mission today and I have to get ready." After he was done she sat down across from him. "Isn't it a little to early for them to have a C-rank mission?" She asked. Shaking his head he said, "Yeah, but it's nothing but escorting some bridge builder to his home and then waithing for him to finish a bridge. So, it shouldn't be too hard."

After he said that the door opened and Shino stepped through. "I'm home." He said. Walking into the kitchen he was surprised to see his cousin sitting there as he usually wouldn't be back till later than he was.

Standing Kiki said, "Hello Shino-kun. Are you here for your extra kunai?" At his nod she went off to find them. "So, did you tell Kurenai what I told you." Takashi asked. Shino nodded remebering Kurenai's reaction to the small "threat" that Takashi had sent. "She said she wouldn't take it easy on me or be too tough on me." He said. "Good." Takashi responded. They both sat there for a moment, the only sound being rummaging from upstairs. Clearing his throat a bit Shino broke the silence, "Why are you here so early?" Looking torwards him Takashi said, "My team has been assigned a mission out of the village and I need to get ready." Shino nodded a bit miffed that they got a harder mission but it was understandable with two senseis.

Standing up Takashi said, "Well, I better get going. I only have about 45 minutes left and I don't want to be Kakashi. Tell your mother I said bye." Shino nodded and he left for home so he could tell Fenir that he would have to stay at their house for a while.

_45 minutes later_

Team 7 were now walking along a road to Wave country. Naruto was in the front walking confidently. Sakura having failed to ask Sasuke on a date was asking Tazuna about his village. Sasuke being the brooder he is was doing exactly that. Kakashi and Takashi were in the rear one reading a certain book and the other walking along quietly both keeping a sharp lookout.

As Naruto kept on rambling about leaving the village Takashi noticed a puddle on the side of the road. 'Huh, hasn't rained in a couple of days. There's also some chakra around it.' Turning his head slightly to Kakashi he noticed a slight nod which meant he saw it to. "What should we do?" Takashi whispered. "Just wait. Let them reveal themselves first." Kakashi said. Takashi nodded and kept walking. When everyone passed the puddle, BAM!, two chains came out and tied both Jonin and ripped them to shreds.

"Senseis!" Sakura shouted horrified.

"Heh, two down four to go." One of the ninjas said. They were wearing black cloaks concealing their bodies and wore masks. On their hands they wore very sharp claws with chains. As they charged Naruto they had to dodge a few kunai thrown at them by Sasuke who was the only one who didn't freeze up. When the two Chunin charged again Naruto finally unfroze and attacked as well.**(I can't remember the fight to well so I'm going to skip to the end.)** Kakashi and Takashi had entered the scene and stopped the fight by tying the now named demon brothers to a tree. After getting somewhat useless information they left the scene after telling the genin to take Tazuna away and killed them for the bounty and caught up then rounded on Tazuna.

"Why did you lie to us?" Started Kakashi keeping his cool. Tazuna stuttered out something but was cut off by an angry Takashi, "You endangered our team. If my cousin, who just started out, was on this team you wouldn't be standing right now." He said with venom in his voice. Tazuna flinched, sighed, and started his tale. He said that their village was taken over by a tyrant named Gato. Gato was apparently taking all of their food, water, and sometimes women. He told them that since they were poor they didn't have enough money to pay for an A-rank mission. Then he said that if they finished this bridge, they would be able to prosper.

"That is still no excuse." Kakashi stated, "by all rights we could just leave. But we'll leave it up to our team." Turning to their team they waited for there response.

After a moment Naruto broke the silence, "I don't care who this guy is, I'm still going and thats final." Sasuke nodded not to be shown up by the dead last, and Sakura nodded to agree with Sasuke.

"Seems like were going." Kakashi said with his eye smile. Nodding they all took off.

_Later at the river_

"Wow, it's so big." Naruto whispered as the boatman steered the boat by the bridge. Him and Takashi were the only ones awake at the moment to keep watch.

"Yeah, it is isn't it." Takashi responded looking at it as well. They were crossing along leisurely trying not to cause suspicion. Naruto turned to his second sensei and asked, "So, why are you our sensei anyway?" Turning his unseen eyes at him he answered, "I was asked by the council to help train Sasuke." He stopped at the sour look from Naruto then continued, "but I was asked by the Hokage to help train you and Sakura." At that Naruto grinned that foxy grin and laughed a little. He yawned and Takashi told him to get some sleep and that he'll get them up. With that Naruto went to sleep.

_Later a few miles from Wave_

Team 7 and Tazuna were walking down a road just a few miles from their destination. As they were walking along Naruto suddenly threw a kunai into some bushes.

"Naruto-baka! Don't scare us like that." Sakura shouted as she punched him in the head to the ground. "But Sakura-chan there is something there." He responded. Going over to the bush cautiously Sakura peeled back the bushes to show a frightened white rabbit. "Naruto you idiot you scared it half to death!" Sakura yelled back to him. Naruto freaked out and went and hugged the rabbit while apoligizing to it over and over again.

While that was happening Kakashi and Takashi were thinking that it was weird that a white rabbit would be here in the middle of summer. Their eyes widened as they both shouted, "GET DOWN!!!!!!!!!!" They pulled down everyone as a gigantic sword flew overhead and cut into the tree in front of them. When they were getting up they heard a voice coming from above. "Heh heh heh, looks like your reflexes are better than I originally thought." They all stood and looked up and on a branch holding the sword with one hand was a man with no shirt and wrappings around his faceand a scratched mist headband on his head. "And here I thought it would be to easy."

"Zabuza Momichi, aka The Demon of the Mist. Also a missing nin of the Mist. What do you want.?" Kakashi said causing confused looks from the Genin. Laughing Zabuza continued, "If it isn't Sharingan no Kakashi and with him Akuma Ookami no Takashi. Heh, what a pleasure to meet you both. I'm just here for the old man. If you could just hand him over I'll be on my way." He answered with a chuckle.

"You'll never get him you browless freak!" Naruto yelled charging at him to show he was not afraid. He didn't get far when he was stopped by Kakashi. "Don't be a fool Naruto. Stand down and guard Tazuna let me and Takashi take care of it." "But, sens-" "Listen to him Naruto. You don't know what your getting into." Takashi interrupted him. Naruto looked like he wanted to argue more but reluctantly went back to his spot.

Chuckling again Zabuza said, "I guess we'll get to the good part now." Kakashi just raised his headband and revealed the Sharingan. "Ooh, I get to see the famed Sharingan. Must be my lucky day."

Over by Sasuke he was thinking, 'how did he get the Sharingan? Is he an Uchiha?' His thoughts were interrupted when Zabuza did a few hand signs and dissapeard just as a mist formed. "You like? Now, where should I hit first? The liver, heart, lungs, head, kidneys,vital arteries, or the spine. So many places to choose so little time." Came a voice from the mist. All the Genin were scared out of there mind. Sasuke was so scared that he took out a kunai just to end it all but was interrupted by Kakashi, "Don't worry Sasuke. I'll protect you." He said with an eye smile.

"Well, isn't that touching. But it's not them you should be worried about!" Just as that was said Zabuza came from out of the mist and cut Kakashi right in half. Sakura screamed and Zabuza was just about to come to them when a kunai came to his throat. "Guess you weren't paying attention were you?" Said the real Kakashi. They all looked down and saw a puddle of water where he once stood. "So, you copied my Mizu Bushin when I wasn't looking, clever. But not clever enough!" He shouted as Kakashi stabbed him only for him to dissolve into water. Zabuza jumped out of a few trees and went straight at Tazuna. But before he got to him he was stabbed by a couple of kunai. Takashi, who had been standing a few feet away sped and intercepted him. But when he looked he saw water instead of blood, and the clone dissolved into water as Kakashi was kicked out into the lake. Takashi went to help but was overrun by Mizu Bushin and was kicked away from the battle just as Kakashi was trapped inside a water dome.**(AN:OK I'm skipping to the end of this fight so just imagine naruto and sasuke did the same things and takashi was able to take care of the clones.)**

After Takashi got back, sporting a few scratches that were healing, he saw Kakashi standing over Zabuzas motionless body and what appeard to be a hunter nin. Before he could get there the hunter nin dissapeard with Zabuza. As soon as he got to the group he was told that the hunter nin had been looking for Zabuza and thanked them for finding him. "So what do we do now?" Sakura asked. "Well we first head to Tazuna-san's home to rest. Then we'll take things from there." Kakashi said tiredly. Just as he was about to take a step he passed out.

'This is going to be a long day.' Takashi thought as he hefted Kakashi's body on his shoulder and started following the others.

**AN: Alright theres the first part. One more to go. I'm sorry if you wanted more but it's 1:00 here and I am tired. So until next time. Review! Datteboy!**


	5. Wave arc pt 2

**AN: Hello all who read this. Schools been tough, but I'm still here. Sorry to anyone who wanted to see fighting last chapter but I was tired and lazy and I didn't want to mess with it. So in this chapter I promise to at least attempt fight scenes. You'll probably see the angry side of Takashi in this one, so you can probably expect some violence. All right here I go.**

**Disclaimer: ...do you really have to ask. I don't own anything that has to do with anime or manga or anything.**

_An hour after last chapter_

It had taken them an hour to walk at a decent pace to Tazuna's home with the condition of Kakashi and the Genin. Takashi had fixed them up the best he could. Medical jutsu was never his strong point, but they managed. When up to the quaint little house Tazuna opened the door and yelled out into the house.

"Tsunami!? I'm home! And I brought the ninja who escorted me here." As soon as he said that a young woman that looked to be in her late 20's or early 30's ran from up the stairs and embraced him in a hug.

"Father, you're back! We were so worried." When she let go of him she took notice of the shinobi at the door. She gasped when she noticed the unconscious Kakashi and ran over. "Here, follow me I'll take you up to the spare room. You kids make yourself comfortable." And with that she led Takashi up the stairs towards the spare bedroom.

After they headed up the stairs the rest of team 7 sat down at the table that was in the room with Tazuna. After they sat down a little boy about the age of 7 walked in from another room. When he saw the three ninja conversing with Tazuna he froze in the doorway startled.

_Meanwhile Upstairs_

Tsunami was leading Takashi to one of the extra rooms when Kakashi started to stir so they had to hurry. When they reached the room Takashi layed Kakashi down on a cot and stood back as the Copy Nins eyes opened.

"W..what happened?" Kakashi started as he woke up.

"You passed out after your fight with Zabuza." Takashi answered back kneeling down.

"Were going to have to get ready." Kakashi started, "Zabuza is still alive. I was to careless to think that hunter nin was there to take his body."

"Don't feel bad Kakashi, we all were to tired to really do any-" Takashi was interrupted when they heard screaming from down stairs. "That sounds like Naruto. Tsunami-san, stay here." She nodded and Takashi went downstairs to find Sakura holding Naruto back from a young boy standing by Tazuna with a cold look on his face. "Naruto, thats enough."

_A few moments earlier_

It took a few seconds but Tazuna finally noticed the boy in the doorway. "Inari! It's good to see you again." He got up and kneeled down next to him and gave him a hug. He stood back up and turned around putting his hand on his shoulder, "These are the ninja who protected me on my here. Everyone this is my grandson, Inari."

Naruto put on his best smile and waved while Sakura just smiled a little and Sasuke just frowned. Inari looked back at them and said, "They should leave." Everyone looked shocked at what he had said and Tazuna just got a sad look on his face.

"Inari, please. Don't go into thi-" Inari interrupted him.

"They don't know what they're in for. They don't know what it's like for us." He said in a cold voice.

Naruto had had enough of what he was saying and went to charge but was held back by Sakura while shouting, "HEY! YOU STUPID KID! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYBODY!"

Inari just stood there looking at him, not flinching. When it looked like Naruto was going to yell at him again they were interrupted, "Naruto, thats enough."

They all looked over and saw Takashi standing at the end of the staircase with a serious look on his face. "But Takashi-sensei..." Naruto started but was interrupted, "No buts Naruto. All three of you take this to heart, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. No matter how much you hate it you have to respect it. Now, Kakashi is awake so you can go see him. He has something to talk to you about." With a final glance at the child now walking out of the room he walked up the stairs with the young ninjas following.

_Skip to Middle of Training_

Just as the Hokage had wanted, Takashi sat against a tree watching Sakura and Naruto do the tree climbing exercise while Kakashi watched Sasukes. He only helped when it looked like they were having to much trouble. Okay he shouldn't say them because Sakura got it basically on the first try, so mainly Naruto. He just had too much chakra. Takashi helped him when he could but knew that a ninja must always learn things on his or her own to better understand it.

"Gahhh!...*thud* Damn it." *****Sigh*** **'Naruto fell again.' Takashi thought as he saw the blonde get up from the ground for like the 20th time. 'If he comes over here for more hints I'll bop him one.' He thought viscously. 'Oh, looks like he's going to Sakura for help. Looks like shes actually helping him for once. Heh, she might actually be saved.'

_A few days later_

Naruto and Sasuke had finally completed the tree climbing exercise and they were having a small celebration dinner over it. Everyone was having a pretty good time, even Takashi was conversing with Kakashi about what the other senseis were doing (except for Gai who Kakashi wanted to forget at the moment). They were brought out of there festivities by a bang on the table. They looked to the source and saw Inari standing there his body shaking.

"Why do you all try so hard?" He asked them. Everyone stared at him with the exception of Takashi and Kakashi who were just listening to the conversation while eating. "You all can't beat Gato. He's too powerful."

"Ha! I'll beat him he's not so tough if he has to hide behind people." Naruto stated with the upmost confidence. Inari just looked at him like he was crazy.

While that was going on the two adult ninja of the group were conversing silently, "This kid is starting to annoy me Kakashi." Takashi stated as the grip on his bowl tightened.

"Just keep your cool. It'll all blow over in a minute." He said back. "Fine, but if he says something else like that I'm afraid I'm going to lose it."

While they were talking a few more words were said between the two arguing boys and Naruto got angry after Inari said some things about what had happened and ran off leaving an awkward silence beside the two jonins who were still eating. Sasuke and Sakura were just staring at the door which Naruto left through and the young boy who was standing at the other end of the table.

After a small silence Inari hmphed and said in a cold voice, "He doesn't understand, none of you do. We all had to survive with Gato as a dictator. None of you have ever had to watch your family die. Your just a buch o-" Two things happened: was holding both Takashi and Sasuke by the sholder while Sasuke glared daggers at the boy. bowl of rice Takashi was holding shattered in his palm cutting his hand in a few places. His other hand which he was using to put down his chop sticks dug into the table. His eyes were set in a hard stare and they were glowing a yellowish color and he was growling softly. Outside the insects were restless, chirping and buzzing could be heard from the trees. Inari took one look at him and took a step back looking fearful.

Takashi looked at him and said, "Don't talk about us when you don't know us. You don't know what I've seen and what the rest of us have gone through." He stood and turned to the other adults, "I'm sorry for your dish and table Tsunami-san, I will leave money for you to fix them. I am going to bed." And with that he went and left up the stairs and left a silenced audience.

_One week later_

"So you're really going to stay here?" Kakashi asked as they were about ready to leave. "We might need you if things get hairy."

"You'll be fine." Takashi responded as he sipped his tea. "Besides, I have a feeling that something is going to happen here if someone isn't here." He gave Kakashi a look and that was all that needed to be said.

"Well, just be careful." Kakashi warned as he watched his team converse with Tazuna. "I don't want to be the one to explain to everyone what happened." He shivered at the thought of the angry glares that would be set towards him while Takashi laughed. "Anyway, did you talk to Sakura about her 'problem'?" He asked as he gave Takashi a look.

Takashi nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I told her to take a long hard look at herself and her life, and give it some thought." He turned to look at said girl and it looked like she was standing a little farther away from Sasuke than usual. "You should get going, if Zabuza is as healed as you say he is than you need to get there as soon as possible." Kakashi nodded his head and went out the door and gathered his team and client up and headed towards the bridge.

Takashi turned to Tsunami who was cooking at the stove, "Tsunami-san, I'll be up in my room if you need me for anything." At her nod he went up the stairs and went to his room for a nice quiet nap.

_A few minutes later_

Or at least that was what he was trying to do. Just as he was about to close his eyes he heard something coming from outside. "Stop! Let go of my mom!" He looked out the window and saw two thugs with Tsunami in their custody.

'I need to do something'. He thought. He went downstairs and went to the door and listened for the right moment to strike. He could hear them talking. "Hey, kill the kid. With him gone we can take his mom without a fuss. And Gato never said we couldn't have some fun with her." The one holding Tsunami chuckled evilly.

"You touch him I'll kill myself!" Tsunami screamed as the other one went for Inari. "Inari, run!" she yelled but he wouldn't move.

"No I'm tired of running! That kid told me that I have to stand up for myself, and I'm starting now!" He cried out.

"Well thats very noble of ya." The one still coming towards him sneered. "But, were still gonna kill ya."

'Now is my chance.' Takashi thought as he pulled out a kunai. Just when the thug reached for Inari he threw it at his hand and it stabbed into it. He screamed and pulled back his hand which spurted blood everywhere. Takashi took that moment to strike and kicked the man in the gut sending him flying into a tree and knocking him out while Takashi threw a few shuriken at the thug holding Tsunami which hit him in the arm making him drop Tsunami. While he winced in pain Takashi grabbed him by the throat and an kneed him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. He through him into the same tree next to his partner and made sure Tsunami was okay before he tied them up.

After making sure they were secure he turned back to the mother and son, "They shouldn't wake for a while, go round up every available towns person and rally them up, if Gato shows up you need to show him your not afraid anymore." When they turned around to he swiftly made his way to the bridge hoping he wasn't to late.

_Meanwhile at the Hall of Just-... I mean on the bridge_

'No, Sasuke.' That was what Naruto was thinking while holding his teammate in his arms after taking too many senbon needles to his body. Sasuke may have been a dick, but he was his teammate and they don't leave each other behind. He felt something building within him something angry. And then something just snapped he turned more feral looking with fangs, darker whisker marks, and long fingernails. A red chakra surrounded him as he slowly turned to look at the person who did this.

Haku didn't know what was going on but she**(AN:Thats right Haku is a girl. No man is that pretty. Unless your the lead singer of Europe. Or Poison, but that was just there first album cover.)**did know was that she was in trouble. He slowly turned around and she got a look at his face when he shouted in a very angry voice, **"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"**

_Behind a tree at the end of the bridge_

Takashi had double timed it when he felt the Kyuubi's chakra start showing itself, but it disappeared a few minutes before he got their. He figured Kakashi had handled it. Now he was behind a tree assessing the situation. 'Kakashi seems wore out, looks like he used that Chidori move. Zabuza is bloody and has bite marks all over him. Probably from Kakashi's dogs. That girl at his feet is most likely his apprentice. Naruto is still standing, but barely. Sasukes out and Sakura is by Tazuna. Who are they talking to.' Enhancing his hearing with chakra he listened in on what they were saying.

"Looks like the Demon of the Mist isn't as great as he thought he was." Sneered a little fat man wearing sunglasses. He took a couple steps forward. "I guess I'll just have to kill you sooner than expected." He laughed a little at the angry look on Zabuza's face.

"Gato! You coward!" Zabuza yelled angrily, which only caused for Gato to laugh more.

'So thats Gato.' Takashi thought with an agitated face. 'What do you think I should do Shadow?" He questioned the demon within him.

**'I suggest killing them all with in the most demonic way.'** The wolf said back sadistically.

'I swear your worse than Anko when you mess with her dangos' He thought with a sigh. 'Anyway, I'm guessing you want me to use your chakra?' He asked getting a very excited yes in return. 'Fine, at least I'll be able to get rid of some pent up anger.'

As they were talking everyone but Sakura and Tazuna had fallen to their knees from exhaustion and Gato had told them his entite plan of betraying Zabuza and Haku for his own gain and how he would keep ruling this village. When he was done he told one of his goons to kill the now collapsed Zabuza. But when he raised his sword to strike him something happened. Takashi had use chakra to enhance his speed and used a kunai to stab the thug right underneath his mouth to his brain. He fell to the ground as Zabuza looked at his savior. There was something a little more sinister about him than before something, demonic.

Gato, being the coward he is, backed torwards his lackeys with a surprised look on his face. Kakashi, despite being in pain stood up and said, "About time you got here." He was a little surprised when he didn't get a response back.

Gato brought a couple more thugs to his side and sneered a bit, "Who do we have here? Another of the 'Demons' little group." Him and his little group laughed a bit seeing him not answer until they heard laughing was not theirs.

Takashi's sholders shuddered as he laughed a deep demonic sounding laugh. Finally he lifted his head and showed them his face. But it wasn't his face that got their attention it was his eyes. No longer were they the blood red he had earlier, they were a bright gold with slits like a wolf. He turned to Kakashi a small grin on his face and said in a demonic voice, **"Can you get them out of here? I don't want them** s**eeing this."** Kakashi nodded and told Naruto to pick up Sasukes body while Kakashi helped Zabuza get Haku on his shoulders, he felt a small pulse on his neck. He turned to tell his sensei but he saw Takashi hold a finger to his lips saying to keep quiet. He nodded and went to Sakura and Tazuna and they left with Kakashi back to the village.

Takashi looked back at Gato with that same grin on his face, **"Now I don't have to worry about my students being traumatized."**

"Ha! You think you can take on all of them by yourself? Your even stupider than Zabuza." Gato laughed and his goons laughed with him. But Takashi didn't falter instead he just chuckled.

He looked Gato in the eye, **"They call Zabuza the Demon of the Mist, but I'm going to show you a real demon."** He started walking torwards Gato but he sent more goons after him. They didn't stand a chance. When on got close enough he didn't see the kunai come and slit his throat making him fall to the ground. The other two decided to double team him and charged him. They were suddenly grabbed by their heads and slammed together. After they hit the ground shurikun were thrown and embedded into their heads. It went on like that for the whole time Takashi was walking. Thugs would charge him but then he would kill them in a gruesome way. Finally he got through the last one and saw Gato trying to back away

As he was doing that Gato tried to plea with him, "P-p-please, I'll give you a-anything you want. Money, women, power anything just let me live." He was pathetic. Takashi could of sworn he smelled something foul from that mans pants but he didn't want to find out.

He grinned even more and said, **"You are someone who doesn't deserve a second chance. You will witness my greatest technique."** He did some hand signs at a quick pace then looked like he was ready to deliver a Rasengan. But instead of swirling chakra in his hand, his hand was covered in black chakra going down his then, he charged, **"Wolf Fang Fist!!!!!"** He flew at fast speeds and stabbed his whole arm into gato's body. Gato's gurggled scream was the last thing he did before he died right there.

Slowly Takashi pulled his arm out and let out a few breaths as his eyes returned to their original color. He put his and into his pocket and pulled out his sunglasses and put them on. He turned and walked away from the slaughter he had just committed after saying a few words.

"_Those who live out of greed and power, will never see how the world can change."_

**AN: Finally done. I blame school and Dragon Age. I mean seriously, I said I'd have this thing up a month ago but thats all I did was play that game. So sorry for anyone who's mad. I would like to thank The Duelist of Dawn for the much needed support. I recommend their story YuGiOh! GX: Dual Acadamy Stories. It is very good, funny, and has a few twists and turns along the way. I like Yamcha from DBZ so I knew I had to use that name for something. And if anyone wants to use my character for something just for those who want to see the talk Sakura got it will be in the next chapter. So thanks for reading and I hope you review. See you next time.**


End file.
